Sweet Summers in Sunnydale
by Imaginary Friend
Summary: Xover between Harry Potter and Buffy, Harry is sent to Sunnydale in the summer for protection
1. Default Chapter

Sweet Summers in Sunnydale  
  
Disclaimer: Anything you recognise belongs to someone else  
  
Summary: Xover between Harry Potter and Buffy, Harry is sent to Sunnydale in the summer for protection.   
Take place after "the Gift" but Buffy isn't dead she survived somehow everything else is the same and the summer after GoF in Harry Potter. May be a Harry/Dawn fic just going to see were the story takes me.  
  
Italics indicates thought  
  
Right on with the show...  
  
Hogwarts  
Professor Dumbledore's Office  
  
The old man that was Proffesor Dumbledore sat with the tips of his fingers pressed together to form an arc as he thought out the situation surrounding young Mr. Potter. He severally doubted that the Dursleys would provide a suitable environment for someone who had undergone the emotional stress that Harry had during the Triwizard Tournament.  
  
He reached across the table towards the letter from Mrs. Weasley asking for Harry to spend some if not all of the summer holidays at the Burrow. However Dumbledore was reluctant of this, as he could not guarantee Harry safety as it was too obvious and so Voldemort may come after him while Harry was at his most unprotected.  
  
He put the letter down with a sigh, in fact he was unwilling to let Harry stay at any Magical household at all. As most Witches and Wizards viewed Harry as either a Saviour, an emotional distort young man, or thanks to one Rita Skeeter, mental unstable. And with Voldemort returned to power it was difficult to know who to trust anymore.  
  
Therefore he needed to find someone who would help Harry through this highly emotional period, was somewhere that was totally unexpected, and somewhere where Voldemort or any other member of the magical community wouldn't look and bother Harry. But most of all the person that Harry would stay with would have to be able to protect Harry and more importantly have Professor Dumbledore's complete trust.  
  
Slowly a small smile slid across his face as he reached across his desk for a blank piece of parchment and an inkbottle. Soon the only sound to be heard in the office was the noise of a Quill starching across a piece of parchment.   
  
Rupert Giles Apartment  
Sunnydale  
  
Rupert Giles flipped through the letters, that he had found in a pile, that morning as he ate his toast.   
"Bill...Junk...You may have won $1,000...Bill...Hello what's this?" Giles thought as he found a hand written envelope. He quickly slit it open with the butter knife that he had wiped clean, unfolded the letter and started to read with a piece of toast halfway to his mouth. That stayed there as he continued to read wide-eyed in amazement.  
  
His hand shook slightly as he put the letter down onto the table and stared off into space thinking that arose from the letter. He was woken from his thoughts abruptly as the phone rang  
  
"Hello" Giles said in a Dazed tone  
"Giles why are you still at home, the shop was supposed to have opened 5 minutes ago" came Anya anxious voice over the phone  
"What...Oh yes Anya take the day off, I wont be opening the shop today, I have something to think about" Giles said making a quick decision  
Giles quickly hung up the phone and returned to staring at the letter as if it was a new sort of Demon.   
"Albus Dumbledore" He thought "I haven't heard from him for a few years, and now he is asking me to look after a Teenager" Giles thought in horror. He slowly re-read through the letter trying to understand why Dumbledore asked him to look after this child over the summer.  
  
After reading the letter and the brief summary of the life of the young man that Dumbledore asked him to look after, Giles resigned himself to the fact that he couldn't live with himself if he didn't at least try to help this 'Harry Potter' who had already in only fourteen year faced so much. It put Giles in mind of his slayer, Buffy Summers, who has faced Demon and Monsters that no young woman should have, all to protect the 'innocents'.  
  
With a small sigh Giles quickly wrote out a letter claiming that he was willing to take care of Harry Potter for the summer. He then put the letter into the envelope, as he was instructed to in the letter from Dumbledore, closed it, and the placed it on the table.  
  
Giles leaned back into his chair as he watched as the letter slowly evaporated into nothingness. "Magic" he thought as he touched the space the letter had once occupied on the table, an amazed look on his face that he was pleased no one else saw.  
  
Kings Cross Station  
Platform 9   
London  
  
Harry stepped through the gateway of platform 9 and 3/4 onto platform nine with his two best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger either side of him. They all started walking toward Mr and Mrs Weasley and the rest of the Weasley clan. Ron and Hermione casting quick glances at Harry, when they thought he wasn't looking, to check if he was okay.  
  
When they had gotten close enough all the Weasleys swarmed towards them and pulled them into the close-knit group.  
"Are you okay Harry?" was the first question passed Mrs Weasley lips  
"I'm fine" Harry said, which was a lie, he wasn't fine. He was dreading another summer at the Dursleys especially after what had happened.  
Mr and Mrs Weasley looked as if they didn't believe him but didn't press him.  
  
Suddenly Harry saw an old man dressed rather flamboyantly in a emerald Green suit with a bright red sash, which had small purple diamonds on it, around his waist start heading towards their little group and it was only when he got closer when he realised who it was.  
"Pr...Professor Dumbledore?" Harry stammered  
"Ah...Harry, may I speak with you in private regarding your living arrangements over the summer" Professor Dumbledore stated as he got close enough.  
"Oh...Yeah" Harry said as he cast a hopeful look in the direction of the Weasleys  
Professor Dumbledore quickly squashed the rising bud of hope in Harry's chest by saying "I'm afraid that you cannot stay with the Weasleys, Harry, as it isn't safe enough for you there. I will see the rest of you at the start of term"  
"See you at the start of term then" Harry said uncertainly to the Weasleys and Hermione.  
  
Professor Dumbledore led Harry into a small café and sat down at a table in the back, gesturing to the chair opposite him for Harry to sit down.  
  
Once Harry sat down Dumbledore started to explain why he had asked to talk to Harry.  
"Harry I understand that you are not looking forward to your summer with your family - Oh thank you I'll have a pot of tea and a slice of Lemon Sorbet" He paused as he placed his order with the waitress that just came up and kept staring at Professors Dumbledore's suit.  
The waitress quickly wrote it down and turned to Harry "and you?" she asked  
"Err...I'll have a coke" said Harry glancing at the menu  
"Anything to eat?" she responded jotting it down  
"Err" Harry quickly looked at Dumbledore, who nodded whilst smiling, before taking a longer look at the menu "I think I'll have...a plate of chips please"  
"Anything else" the waitress asked  
"No thank you" Harry replied  
"I just get your drinks, but the food will be five minutes" she told them  
  
Professor Dumbledore waited until the waitress placed the drinks in front of them before continuing.  
"Thank you - As I was saying I understand that you are not looking forward to your summer with the Dursley's. However as I said before, it is not safe enough for you to stay with either Mr. Ronald Weasley or Miss Hermione Granger. It could put you or them in danger if Voldemort found out you were staying with them."  
"In fact I am quite reluctant to let you stay anywhere in the magical community due to your fame you would soon be located by any of Voldemort's Death Eaters that are looking for you - Thank you, may we have the bill please" he said as the waitress returned with their food her eyes still fixed on Professors Dumbledore's strange attire.  
"Therefore I have contacted an old muggle friend of mine, and he is willing to take care of you over the summer. He lives in an area where Voldemort will not think to look for you and if you got into any trouble he or one of his associates will be able to protect you. Nevertheless it is still your decision whether to stay with him or not"  
"Now I want you to think carefully before you decide as if you stay with him you will have to cut off all ties to the magical community until I send someone to pick you up, That means no letters to anyone in the Magical Community including Miss Hermione Granger or Mr Ronald Weasley. Now eat up before you decide"  
  
Harry sat in deep thought as he slowly ate his chips "A summer without the Dursley's... Bliss, but a summer without contact with Ron or Hermione as well. So it either a summer some muggle 'friend' of Dumbledore that I don't know with no contact what-so-ever with Ron or Hermione. Or a summer with the Dursley's were I'll be able to see... well at least I be able to write to Ron and Hermione"  
"Professor Dumbledore, If I stay with the Dursley's will I be able to see Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked  
"Well you will not be able to go and see them at their house, however with your families permission I see no reason why they could not come and see you" Professor Dumbledore answered Harry  
At this Harry grimaced thinking that by the time Vernon Dursley allowed Wizards or Witch's come round to his house would be the day Dudley would actually fit into and wear a size 10 skimpy black dress and stilettos singing Britany Spears songs.  
  
Harry reached down for another chip and found his fingers scraping the plate.  
"So Harry I'm sorry to have to rush you but have you made your decision" Dumbledore asked hurrying Harry along   
"Will I be able to tell Ron and Hermione why they wont hear from me all summer"   
"Of course" Dumbledore said kindly  
"Well anything better than the Dursley's" Harry thought, and so answered Dumbledore's original question with a slow "Okay..."  
"Also it would be good to be able to get away from it all anyway" he thought.  
  
  
  
Well that's it for now I just wanted to get this part up ASAP  
I know not much from the Sunnydale gang but next Harry will travel to Sunnydale and meet Giles and the rest of the Scooby Gang  
For now fill in the small box below, I know you can, and tell me what you think  
[]  
[]  
[]  
[]  
\/  



	2. Journey

Disclaimer: I don't own anything expect the idea  
  
Hello again thank for the reviews  
Hope this chapters explains some things  
Right this story is not going to be solely romance, the characters do what they want to do all I do is write it down   
This piece takes place entirely in the Harry Potter world and says how he gets to Sunnydale, that's it.   
On with the show  
  
Once Harry had agreed to what Dumbledore had proposed, Dumbledore paid for their quick meal and he led Harry out of the small café and through the barrier onto platform 9 and 3/4.  
  
Harry look around and was surprised to find that the Scarlet steam engine that was the Hogwarts Express had disappeared and in its place stood an almost black Navy Blue steam engine that had the words "The Midnight Express" in Gold on the front.  
  
"Where's the Hogwarts Express?" Harry asked in puzzlement  
"Where it usually is when it isn't ferrying students to and from Hogwarts" Dumbledore said kindly "Now if you would please follow me Harry" as he waved his wand over Harry luggage including Hedwig, who was in her cage fast asleep, perched on top of Harry's trunk. All of Harry luggage rose up and float a foot above the ground behind Harry.  
  
Dumbledore then started walking to an entrance that Harry had never noticed before, it led to a small brightly lit alleyway that twisted out of sight to who knows where. Right at the front, however, was a small sign that proclaimed to the world "Diagon Alley Straight Ahead".  
  
Harry stepped into the alley, with his luggage following close behind through the small, enclosed space. And small it was, he only had to stick his arms out to touch both walls either side of him at the same time, and Professor Dumbledore just managed to walk along without his hat touching the ceiling.  
  
"What is this Alley called?" asked Harry unable to keep the question to himself.  
Although Dumbledore was walking in front of Harry, Harry could sense the small kindly smile of Professor Dumbledore as he said  
"This is Gatterus Alley, it connects Diagon Alley to Platform 9 and 3/4 However, due to its size, many Witches and Wizards prefer to brave muggle London then travel through here with all their Luggage"  
Harry spent the next few minutes trying not to laugh as he pictured Hagrid travelling through Gatterus Alley.  
  
Suddenly Harry was surprised to find himself in the very middle of Diagon Alley with a pet shop on one side and a Second-hand Robe shop on the other. He was surprised to find that they was hardly anybody about but realised it must be quite late and he looked at his still broken watch and then a clock above Gringotts to check the time. It was ten to eight, he had been talking to Dumbledore for quite a while. Harry's trunk stopped suddenly behind him with a jerk, causing Hedwig to wake up with a loud shriek, which woke Harry up from his trance to find that Professor Dumbledore had kept on walking in the direction of Gringotts, and he had to jog to catch back up.  
  
"Why are we going to Gringotts?"  
"Well Harry, if you are going to spend your summer with a muggle it would be best if you had some muggle money" said Dumbledore simply  
Harry couldn't argue with the logic of this but felt slightly guilty when Dumbledore added, "Also I'm sure you would like to deposit some of your winnings"  
Harry stopped in his tracks, causing Professor Dumbledore to turn round to face Harry.  
"I…….haven't got it any more" Harry said not quite looking into Dumbledore's eyes thinking he had done something wrong.  
"What happened?" Dumbledore asked quietly  
"I……..er……invested it?" Harry said hopefully  
"Invested it?" Dumbledore asked the puzzlement clearly in his voice  
"Yeah……in a….…um……new business" said Harry finally looking in Dumbledore's eyes and seeing understanding.  
"Ah yes….…I hope next year Mr. Fred and George Weasley will be able to concentrate more on their upcoming NEWTs" said professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Well come along, I told my friend that you'll be there by 10 o'clock and we have much to do" stated Dumbledore as he set off again towards Gringotts  
Harry just walked along beside Dumbledore, all too aware of the stares that they received.  
  
They quickly walked up the steps of Gringotts and after a wild ride underneath London they were back in the main foyer of Gringotts with a hefty sum of Wizard money. Dumbledore, having talked to the Goblin who had 'drove' the cart, walked into a small antechamber that the Goblin indicated with Harry following close behind.  
"Now Harry, I have a few errands to run, so why don't you wait in this chamber and write to Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger whilst I do them" Dumbledore said  
Harry quickly nodded needing to get his thoughts in order.  
"When I get back I will explain more to you about what will be happening to you during the summer Holidays" said Dumbledore "I will be back soon" he said in way of leaving.  
  
Harry looked around the small room, it was scarcely furnished with only a small desk with a pair of large comfy chairs at either side. There was only one picture on the bare stonewalls that had the Gringotts emblem of a pile of gold behind bars on it, with the motto 'tutus, pone sera atque clavis'.  
  
Harry sank with a small sigh into one of the chairs and tried to understand what was happening, which wasn't much really, he was going to an unknown location, to stay with a stranger where no one knew him or who he was. "Is that a bad thing?" he thought, his thought lingering on the stares he received as he walked along Diagon Alley today, or any other day for that matter.  
  
His thought whether his situation of being unknown was a good or bad thing aside, the only definite down side he could see, was that he couldn't have any contact with anyone in the Wizarding World, more importantly Ron or Hermione.  
  
"Speaking of which" Harry said aloud as he dug himself out of his chair and walked towards were his luggage was in the centre of the room, after digging around in his trunk for a few minutes he gave a triumphant cry as he pulled out some parchment, ink and quill which he took back to the desk, but not before tossing Hedwig some owl treats.  
  
After about ten minutes Harry stopped to look at his handiwork, two, more or less the same, letters to Ron and Hermione.  
"Dear Ron" Harry read from his letter to Ron  
"Well this will be the last you hear from me for quite a while. Dumbledore has arranged for me to stay with an old friend of his, so I'm safe from Voldemort over the summer. So that means a summer away from the Dursley's.  
Anyway don't ask me who I'm staying with or where I'm staying, cos I don't know myself. Dumbledore won't tell me, he keeping it a surprise. I'm hoping it's going to be Snuffles but he said it was a muggle.  
Catch is though that I can't have any contact with the magical Community at all, so I won't be able to see, write to, or hear from either of you or Hermione until I get back. So the next time I'll see you will be 1st September on the Hogwarts Express in our usual compartment.  
See you then  
  
Harry Potter "  
  
Harry leaned back in the chair after re-reading Ron's letter, Hermione's letter was more or less the same. Harry didn't know how much longer Dumbledore was going to be, but he thought it would be some time, so he placed the letters on the table and went over to his trunk. He pulled out his favourite book 'Quidditch through the Ages' and started reading.  
  
When Professor Dumbledore entered the small Antechamber it was to find Harry Potter almost finished reading a book about Quidditch. Harry looked up from his reading when he heard the door to find Dumbledore was still dressed in his green suit but he had a small bag at his side that was full. Dumbledore walked across the room and sat opposite Harry, who quickly put down his book.  
  
"Now Harry I want to talk to you about where you will be staying this summer" Dumbledore said "Are those your letters to Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger?"  
Harry just nodded  
"I'll make sure they get them" Dumbledore said kindly   
"However I have another request before I'll tell you anymore details, as we have agreed you will have no contact with the magical community and as it is very easy for a Death Eater to trace an owl. Therefore I think it would be better if I look after your owl, Hedwig, and remove it the temptation of you sending letters to your friends" Dumbledore said  
Harry didn't know what to say, he realised that if Hedwig was there he may just 'accidentally' forget about his essential isolation and send a letter that could be tracked.  
"Okay" Harry considered slowly "On one condition"  
Dumbledore nodded to show he was listening  
"Hermione looks after Hedwig as she hasn't got an owl and will probably want to send some letter, and I don't want Hedwig getting lazy"  
"Of course" Dumbledore said sympathetically   
"Now Harry, down to business as it were, you'll be staying with an old friend of mine called Rupert Giles, who now resides in a small town called Sunnydale in the state of California, America. He will be in charge of you and I want you to treat him with the same amount of respect that you'll give to any of your Professors"   
"Matters what sort of person he is" Harry thought but said nothing  
"Here is your money, already changed into American currency" said Dumbledore as he handed Harry a thick envelope. "You should be able to understand the 'value of a dollar'" said Dumbledore smiling, but he quickly turned serious as he added "Remember Harry this has to last you all summer so I don't expect you to spend it all at once"  
"Yes sir" said Harry just as serious  
  
"Good" Dumbledore said satisfied "Now Harry I want you to give Mr. Giles this package" he said as he reached into the bag at his side and withdrew a long, about four foot, thin package and placed it on the table between them.  
Harry just nodded to show he understood  
"Now Harry, as you know it is prohibited for students to practise magic during the summer holidays…However I am going to make an exception in your case, you have my permission to use magic but only when you deem it necessary" said Dumbledore smiling as Harry just sat there gob-smacked. He started to continue "To make sure that the Ministry" he said with the smallest amount of venom in his voice, "does not decide to rectify this decision I am giving you this" Dumbledore said as he produced a wand that looked quite old and used out of his pocket.  
  
"As you probably know the Ministry is can detect if an underage wizard, like yourself, use their wands during the summer. So I'm giving you this second-hand wand. Mahogany, Eleven inches" explained Dumbledore "Pliable with a single Unicorn hair core. The wizard who owned this wand died tragically fighting Voldemort to protect his family"  
Harry nodded slowly, he felt a faint sensation of recognition as he reach across to take the wand from Dumbledore hand and he felt a slight warm feeling as he picked it up.  
"That is all that I have to say to you, so if you're ready we'll be on our way"  
Harry quickly rose from his chair and collected together all his stuff, putting the package in his trunk and throwing some owl treats to Hedwig as he said goodbye.  
  
Harry followed Dumbledore as he walked outside into the main foyer of Gringotts and walked straight up to a Goblin behind a small desk and whispered something Harry couldn't hear to it. The Goblin raised an eyebrow in surprise, the most expression Harry had ever seen on a Goblin, and rang a bell. Harry and Dumbledore were led into the familiar side room and got into a cart on the track.  
  
They sped along the track making sharp turns as usual, until they went over a ravine. Harry looked over the edge of the cart, trying to see the bottom when he heard a rumbling sound. He glanced up to see something that made him cry aloud in alarm. The end of the small bridge they were hurtling across had broken off from the edge of the ravine and was sliding across the wall of the ravine. It came to a stop as it reached a small cave, which their cart raced into. Harry looked behind them to see that the bridge started to return to its original position.  
  
A few more twists and turns later and they arrived at a solid stonewall that the Goblin stroked with his finger and it melted away. The goblin stepped back and allowed Harry and Professor Dumbledore entrance, Dumbledore was the first person to enter with Harry close to his heels to find a large mirror in a silver frame.  
  
"The Mirror of Phalluses" Dumbledore said as if he was teaching a subject "Can give us a view through any reflective surface in the world". He then proceeded to mutter an incantation, which made the surface of the mirror ripple as if it was a pond until it showed a small quadrangle as if from someone's window, which Harry soon realised was what it was.  
"Do you see that door there, Harry?" Dumbledore asked pointing  
"Y…….yes" Harry stammered  
"That is front door of Rupert Giles apartment" Dumbledore said, "All you have to do is stay through the mirror and you'll be there"  
"Oh"  
"Hurry up Harry the mirror won't hold the image for long"  
"Okay" said Harry with a determined look in his eyes as he picked up his Luggage and walked through the Mirror…  
  
  
  
Right no more Harry Potter world for a lonnnggg while  
It's going to take place in Sunnydale from now on  
Next part will explain why the Scooby are all muggles  
Gringotts motto is supposed to mean 'Safe, Behind Lock and key' don't know if it actually does, I don't do Latin, but a friend of mine does.  
Now remember review in the little box below 


	3. Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own anything expect the idea  
  
Now Harry meets Giles and Buffy…at last  
I'm conveniently forgetting about the time diff  
So…on with the show  
  
Outside Rupert Giles Apartment  
Sunnydale  
  
Harry landed was an "Oomph." on the hard concentre, and his trunk landed beside him with a dull thump. Harry groaned as he pulled himself up from his hands and knees, he felt slightly sick, but seeing as he had travelled halfway around the world in a few seconds it was understandable.  
  
His hands and knees stung from where he had landed on them but he quickly shook them to get rid of the pain as he looked up at the front door of what was supposed to be Rupert Giles Apartment, the place were he was going to be staying until the 1st of September.  
  
Harry reached across for his trunk and started dragging it towards the afore mentioned door, while taking a look at his surroundings. Harry couldn't tell much as it was quite dark. The only light in the darkened quadrangle was coming from the lamp above the front door, which cast a small pool of light, which Harry immediately ran into.  
  
Harry knocked on the door and waited. He was about to knock on the door again when it was opened by what looked like a stuffy old Professor dressed in a tweed suit and glasses, with a puzzled, and was that fearful, look on his place  
"Err…Are you Mr. Rupert Giles" Harry said trying to suppress the thought that the spell had gone wrong and this wasn't the right place  
"Ah yes, and you must be Harry Potter, please call me Giles" Giles said as he stepped aside allowing Harry to enter without an invitation. "Can't be too careful in Sunnydale" Giles thought as he watched Harry drag what looked like a heavy wooden trunk over the threshold into the apartment. As soon as Harry was over the threshold Giles went forwards and picked up the one end of the trunk, they carried it to the side of the couch were they put it down.   
  
Giles sat down in one of the chairs and gestured to the couch opposite him for Harry to sit down on. Both Harry and Giles were nervous as they sat opposite each other, neither knowing what to say.  
  
"So" Giles said trying to break the silence "you will be staying here this summer"  
"Yeah, Professor Dumbledore thought this would be the best place for me, if that's okay with you?"  
"Of course, I owe Dumbledore quite a lot actually"  
"Yeah…..…How do you know Dumbledore anyway?"  
"Its quite a long story"  
"Well I've got nothing else better to do"  
Giles gave a small sigh as he took off his glasses to give them a quick wipe   
"Very well"  
  
"I suppose it all starts with my father, Alfred Giles, and how he idolized his older brother Rupert Giles, who as you can guess I'm named after. Rupert was about 6 years older then Alfred, and when Rupert was 11 and Alfred was 5 Rupert received a letter telling him he was a ……… juggle-born?" Giles paused thinking  
"Muggle-born" Harry said with a small smile  
"Yes quite…anyway Rupert found out he was a muggle-born Sorcerer Wizard…"  
"Sorcerer Wizard What's that?" Harry thought but knew better than to ask and interrupt the story  
"…and went off to Boarding School. He came back each Holiday with stories of his adventures which fascinated his little brother Alfred, so much so that he wanted to be a wizard too. Unfortunately the letter never came and so he had to live with only the stories whilst his older brother lived it"  
  
"After Rupert became a fully qualified wizard he became an Auror, fighting against an evil Wizard called………Well I don't know what he was called Rupert only referred to him by the name You-Know-Who"  
"Voldemort" Harry muttered under his breath  
If Giles heard this he paid it no attention as he continued, "When Alfred finished his schooling he decided to follow in his older brothers footsteps, and fight the good fight against evil magical creatures. This was how he became a member of the Watches Council"   
Seeing the puzzled expression on Harry's face Giles hastened to add, "A secret organising that locates and 'deals with' any magical creature that causes harm unsuspecting muggles"  
"I also became a member of the Watches Council several years later"  
"You 'deal with' dangerous magical creature?"  
"I actually Locate, identify, and see if these magical Creatures are a threat before I send for reinforcements to deal with these creatures"   
  
Harry nodded quite shocked "but what does that have to do with you knowing Dumbledore?"  
"I was getting to that………. At any rate, as you probably know, around 14 years ago this evil wizard disappeared after he tried to kill 'the Boy who Lived' and was never heard from again, and the magical community was at peace. However a group of the Evil Wizard's followers started revenge attacks on any Auror's, including Rupert, my Uncle"  
  
"I met Dumbledore at my Uncle Rupert's funeral, I never knew what my Uncle was, only that he was slightly eccentric" Giles paused for a moment before starting again "I never wanted to join the Watches Council, I just wanted to have fun. Dumbledore helped me to understand that I had the ability to help people, and helped me start my life anew by giving me guidance, and trust. He also told me about his world, the magical community"  
  
"We've kept in contact, even though we shouldn't know that each others world existed, sending a letter to each other about once every three months. Sadly we lost contact when I moved to Sunnydale about five years ago. I hope that answers your original question Harry"  
  
Harry sat there stunned, his respect for the 'stuffy brit' in front of him grew when he found out Giles did the same sort of job the infamous Auror's did without any magical powers. "Speaking of magic" Harry thought, "What did he mean before about his Uncle being a Sorcerer Wizard"  
  
"Yeah it does" Harry said after a few seconds in which he got his thoughts in order "But what did you mean when you said your Uncle Rupert was a 'Muggle-born Sorcerer Wizard"  
"You mean you don't know about the different types of Magic?"  
Harry just shook his head  
"Ah …well as you know magic is all around us in different shapes and forms, and different types of Wizards have learnt to use these different types of Magic. For example your magic is in your very blood, therefore you, yourself, are a Source of Magic…a Sorcerer. However there are other types of Magic, such as Mage Magic, were the magic is in a written word, and a spell is cast when it is read aloud. This type of magic was used to protect ancient tombs and treasures troves."  
  
"Another type of magic is Wicca Magic, this is were a normal everyday muggle, like myself, draws on the Magic around them from other sources using complex incantations and rituals to perform spells. I myself own a Wicca Magic store that sells the necessary equipment to perform Wicca Magic. The rest are not that important and need very rare skills or equipment to perform them."  
  
"Oh……." was all Harry could say when Giles had finished. Harry sat on the couch frozen in shock, not knowing what to say. Not only had he just been told that the Magic he knew as being the only Magic, wasn't, there were actually several different types of Magic, some of which could be performed by anybody.  
  
"Now Harry" said Giles interrupting Harry thoughts "I have a group of associates, we are Very close and tell each other most things. However they do not know about you or anything about Sorcerer Magic…I think, Tara, Anya or Spike might know about it, but none of them know that you are a Sorcerer Wizard. It is up to you whether you tell them or not"  
  
Harry nodded once thinking about what Giles had said, and the choice he had give Harry. He quickly made his decision but paused for a few seconds getting his words in order before answering "Giles… My whole life I've been treated differently because I'm different. My only living relatives are disgusted by me because I'm a Wizard, then when I went to school and was pointed and stared at because I'm different. The only people who treat me normally are my best friends, Ron and Hermione. I have been singled out my whole life for things I cant change, so, for a while at least, until I trust them enough to know that they wont treat me differently, I just want to be 'normal' for a while"  
  
"Yes I understand, although I do believe that my friends would treat you no differently if they knew what you were" Giles said as he stopped himself from putting a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder  
"You know them better then I do, so you're probably right. But I would like them to get to know Harry Potter the teenager, before Harry Potter the wizard" "Or Harry Potter the Boy who Lived" Harry added in his own mind.  
  
"Very well, I will not tell them until you decide to tell them" said Giles "so you must understand that you cannot use your magic at all until you tell them" he added as an incitement to tell Buffy and the rest of the 'Scooby Gang' as Xander affectionately put.  
"That okay, I'm only supposed to use it during emergencies anyway"  
  
"Well I suppose that we should call it a night" Giles said "I wonder how long it will take it will take for him to use his magic in Sunnydale, then"  
"I'm afraid that you'll be sleeping on the couch for now, we'll sort out better sleeping arrangements tomorrow" as he handed Harry a sheet and a pillow  
"It's okay, I've slept in worse places" Harry said sadly as he laid out the sheet on the couch  
"Well… Goodnight then Harry" said Giles uncertainly  
"G' night Giles"  
  
Harry lay awake trying to understand what had happened to him in the last 24 hours. Finally he drifted off into a fitful sleep.  
  
Several hours later Harry woke gasping for breath and covered in sweat, he slowly reached for his glasses on the side table once he had got his breath back. He looked at the clock above the fireplace and gave a small groan. It was 6:15 am and Harry knew, sadly from experience, that he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep for a long while after such a weird dream. So he had a quick wash, he thought about having a shower but didn't, as he didn't want to wake Giles up at this Ungodly hour, and got dressed.  
  
Harry picked up an old book 'The legends of King Arthur and the Knights of the round Table', and started reading. He was startled when he heard someone knocking on the front door. Harry didn't know what to do, should he answer the door or should he leave it, but if he left it Giles would wake up soon. So with a resigned sigh he got up walked toward the door and slowly turned the knob…  
  
Summers Residence  
Sunnydale  
  
Buffy Summers woke suddenly breathing heavily and dripping sweat, she glanced at the alarm clock on her bed side table and saw it was a quarter past six, she muttered a small curse "Damn Slayer prophetic dreams" as she got out of bed. Buffy quickly changed and was soon sat down at the Kitchen table trying to decide what to do.  
  
Ever since that night at the tower, were she had jumped off, to her death, instead of her sister, Dawn, the Key. But Buffy had survived for some reason, be it her self-sacrifice, her being the slayer or something else entirely, no one knew. All Buffy knew was one minute she was falling towards the portal that Glory had opened with Dawn's Blood… the next she had woken up in a white room, for a second there she though she was in Heaven. Until her friends had surrounded her and told her she was in Hospital, had been for 6 days in a coma. There had been a 50/50 chance of waking up but somehow she had managed it. It had taken yet another week before the Hospital staff let her out, by then she was almost back to normal just a little stir crazy. Finally she had been allowed home to her friends who were her family.  
  
It had still taken a while for Giles to let her out patrolling again, but things were just starting to get back normal as it ever could for Sunnydale. The only people that had changed were Dawn and Buffy. Dawn got overly worried if she didn't know were Buffy was, thinking that she would be left alone again. Buffy on the other hand had started to be more cautious when it came to her slaying duties, which was fine with Giles, Buffy just wanted to make sure that she made it home to Dawn.  
  
Buffy quickly decided what she was going to do, she would go to Giles and tell him about her weird dream straight away, then she would head back here and be back before Dawn woke up and got worried. With that thought in mind she got up from the table, and headed over to Giles house.  
  
Rupert Giles apartment  
Sunnydale  
  
As soon as Buffy got to Giles apartment she was going to barge in, but didn't after remembering a time when she barged in before and saw something she Defiantly didn't want to see, she started knocking on the door. Quietly at first but getting louder the longer she had to wait.  
  
The door opened slightly and Buffy took that as a sign that she was allowed in pushed the door open and walked in spun round so she was facing the person and started talking "Giles I had one……." her eyes took in the person who she was talking to and stopped her mouth. He was short, shorter then her, with the messiest black hair she had ever seen. It was stuck up all over the place partially hiding a scar on his forehead. He wore a pair of glasses that hid a pair of bright green eyes.   
  
Suddenly she remembered why she was there  
"Your not Giles, Who are you? Where's Giles?"  
Harry was slightly surprised to say the least. A young woman, who was only slightly taller then he was, had barged past him into Giles home and now demanded to know who he was. She had golden blonde hair that hung past her shoulders, she seemed to ooze confidence.   
"What's there to lose" he thought  
"I'm Harry, I'm staying with Giles for a while, and he's asleep upstairs I think"  
"How long?"  
"Don't know, till the first of September I think"  
"You Think!"   
"Yeah……..so who are you? And how do you know Giles?"  
"I'm Buffy, and Giles is my …..… Mentor" Buffy said not really wanting to go into her relationship with Giles  
"Oh…"  
"Oh…"  
Buffy and Harry stared at each other for a few moments until the deafening silence was broken by Harry stomach grumbling "Sorry" Harry said with an apologetic grin on his face "Do you think that Giles will be okay if I get myself something to eat?"  
"Course" Buffy said, slightly surprised by Harry's question  
  
Harry walked into the kitchen and started going through the cupboards "Do you want anything?" he said to Buffy  
"What is there?" Buffy said expecting something like Bran Flakes  
"Well not much in the way of Cereal……….Ah ha" he said as he opened the fridge  
"What?"  
"Do you fancy an Omelette?"  
Buffy was slightly apprehensive, "but an Omelette is still an Omelette" she thought and added out loud "Yeah please"  
  
Twenty minutes later they sat in front of each other at the table, empty plates in front of them, both full from their meal, but still not knowing anything about each other.  
"So tell me why you're here, about yourself" said Buffy  
"No, I cooked breakfast, you first"   
"I asked first"  
Harry sighed "Okay, but you tell me everything about yourself next"  
Harry went on to tell Buffy a highly edited version of his life, from the Dursley's to Ron and Hermione. Not mentioning anything about Magic or Hogwarts.  
Buffy then took her turn and told Harry all about the Scooby Gang without bringing up anything about the Slaying.  
  
As Giles walked down his stairs and saw the sight before him, he thought he had taken a wrong turning on the landing somewhere, there were Buffy and Harry sitting at the table and talking like old friends.  
  
"Er….…Hello" he said interrupting Buffy who was just telling Harry about the Bronze  
"Giles!" they both said at the same time  
"How long have you two been here?" Giles asked looking at the empty plates in front of them  
"I got here around Seven, I wanted to talk to you about something" said Buffy  
"You let yourself in again?"  
"No I let her in, I was already up, couldn't sleep it being a new place and all, and I heard her knocking on the door" Harry said   
Buffy was a bit startled, she hadn't given a thought to why Harry was up when she came round but quickly dismissed it as she said "Yeah he was up, but I need to talk to you, Giles, about something" as she glanced at Harry.  
"And you don't want me to overhear you" said Harry smiling "Well Giles I going for a quick walk, get to know the neighbourhood. I'll be back soon" he added as he opened the front door and stepped out looking over his shoulder at Buffy and Giles.  
  
  
  
End Chapter 3  
Hope this explains why Giles and the rest of the Scooby gang are described as Muggles, Not one drop of magical blood in them  
Write in with any suggestion of thing that you want to happen, One thing though NO wizard or Vampire Wizards  
Now as always REVIEW  



End file.
